Rogue
Rogue 'is the term used to describe the hostile, stray cats who do not belong to a Clan and are not cared for by Twolegs. Definition There is controversy about the definition of rogues and loners: *The Original Arc and ''Secrets of the Clans refer to rogues specifically as being cats exiled from a Clan. *Most other books imply that rogues are cats who have chosen to live by themselves without other cats or Twolegs and scorn the Clan cats for their beliefs. *Some books, such as Firestar's Quest, call every cat living on their own a "rogue," even if they are not hostile, and act more like loners. Description In the Clans' point of view, rogues are usually depicted and thought of as being selfish and aggressive. They do not respect the warrior code or the cats who follow it, unlike loners. Cats who are banished from their Clan usually live as rogues. They occasionally trespass on Clan territory to steal prey, but if a patrol finds them, they will chase him or her back over the border. Even when they live in a band, they aren't afraid to turn on each other. They are very violent and are known to not have any qualms about attacking elderly and very young cats. They can kill without having a good reason. Rogues have also abandoned their kits in the past. Sometimes a group of rogues may raid a Clan, such as when Tigerclaw led a group of exiled cats and had them attack the ThunderClan camp, or when a group of rogues attacked the Tribe of Rushing Water. Canon Rogues In The Super Edition Arc ''Firestar's Quest'' *Stick, '''Cora, Coal, and Shorty, a group of rogues who temporarily became warriors of SkyClan. *'Snowy', the cat Firestar meets while looking for a lost Sandstorm. *'Clovertail', a rogue who joined SkyClan. *'Skywatcher', the last survivor of Ancient SkyClan. *'Lowbranch', and Twig, the family members of Skywatcher. *'Tangle', an old rogue who joined SkyClan. *'Sharpclaw', a rogue who showed Firestar and Sandstorm where to meet other rogues. Current deputy of SkyClan. *'Patchfoot', a rogue who joined SkyClan. *'Scree', an old tom that lived by a dead willow tree. ''SkyClan's Destiny *'Dodge, the leader of Stick's rival group of rogues. *Percy, a rogue who lives near the Twolegplace outside of SkyClan territory. *Skipper, '''Harley, Onion, and Misha, rogues in Dodge's gang. *'Nutmeg', a queen in Dodge's gang. *'Red', Stick's daughter. *'Shrewtooth', a rogue that was spying on SkyClan, who eventually joined. *'Swallowflight', a former member of ancient SkyClan who turned rogue when the Clan couldn't survive. ''Crookedstar's Promise *'Mapleshade, the rogue who made Crookedstar make a promise. In the Original Arc ''Into the Wild'' *Yellowfang, after being exiled from ShadowClan, and before being accepted into ThunderClan. ''Fire and Ice'' *Brokenstar, after being exiled from ShadowClan, and before becoming a ThunderClan prisoner. *Blackstar, '''Boulder, and Russetfur, after joining Brokentail in his exile and before re-joining ShadowClan. *'Clawface', after joining Brokentail in his exile. *'Tigerstar', after being exiled from ThunderClan, and before becoming the new leader of ShadowClan. ''The Darkest Hour *'Darkstripe, exiled from ThunderClan, joined Modern TigerClan, then became a rogue again. *Scourge' and the rest of BloodClan, a group of vicious cats who live in Twolegplace. *'Barley, a former member of BloodClan. *Jaggedtooth, one of Tigerstar's most trusted warriors, and a BloodClan member. In the New Prophecy Arc ''Moonrise'' *Bird, '''Talon, Rock, and Jag, members of the Tribe, who got exiled for failing to kill Sharptooth. In the Power of Three Arc ''Outcast *'Stripes, the leader of the rogues who were stealing prey from the Tribe of Rushing Water. *Flick, '''Twist, and Flora, some of the rogues who attacked the Tribe of Rushing Water with Stripes. In the Omen of the Stars Arc ''Fading Echoes *'Hawkfrost, a rogue of the Dark Forest. In the Manga Arcs ''Ravenpaw's Path Arc'' *Willie, '''Minty, Tess, Snapper, and Pounce, former members of BloodClan. *'Snipe', formerly one of Scourge's closest guards in BloodClan. ''Tigerstar and Sasha Arc *'Sasha, a she-cat living near Clan territory and temporarily joins RiverClan. *Pine, a rogue that Sasha meets while in the forest. ''The Rise of Scourge'' *Bone, the former unofficial deputy of BloodClan. *Brick, a friend of Bone and a supporter of Scourge. ''SkyClan and the Stranger Arc'' *Sol, a rogue who causes trouble to SkyClan and the other Clans. In the Warriors Adventure Game ''The Plaintive Howls'' *Burr, a cat who got stuck in a Twoleg cage.Revealed in The Plaintive Howls, page 5 In the Field Guide Arc ''Battles of the Clans'' *Nightwhisper, a rogue who invading ThunderClan camp under Tigerstar's power. In the Warriors App *Jessamy, and '''Flower, Sharpclaw's mother and sister.Revealed in the Warriors App See Also *Loner *Kittypet *List of Rogues References and Citations Category:Clanless Cats Category:Clans and Groups